


Partnership

by KeelieThompson1



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1
Summary: Professionally, Harvey's always aimed for partnership. Privately, not so much!Featuring a femaleMike and 5+1stories.Brief spoilers are mentioned up until season 5





	Partnership

The very first time that Harvey considers having sex with Mia is within about three minutes of meeting her. After they’ve scooped the weed back into the suitcase and are sitting discussing exactly how she realised the cops were onto her, he has a moment of contemplation. She’s not his normal type; her light brown hair is unstyled and just bundled into a careless pony tail, the suit she’s wearing isn’t tailored and the jacket and skirt don’t match and he’s decided to pretend she’s bare foot rather than deal with the monstrosities she has on, but he’s ignored those sorts of things before. She’s also missing the flirtatious smile and come hither eyes, but the stubborn chin and challenging smirk make him want to take the dare. Surprise her. Maybe even impress this smart-ass woman that’s stumbled into his life.

Then she beats him. That incredible mind is put to work and he has a weird, unsettling image of a cheetah sprinting with enviable ease and he wants to test her and put her to work and all thoughts of sex flee as he works out how he can turn this clever, naïve idiot into his new shiny associate.

Xxx

Life ticks on. Mia’s clever enough that people pay attention to her and he preens at the idea that even his associate is impressive. It adds to his image because she might have a shit load of natural talent, but she’s soaking up lessons like a sponge and it’s not even a month before he can see his influence on her. The things she says, the way she reacts to people, the way she tackles a case. His mark is there and he enjoys that idea more than he probably should. 

So it pisses him off when she suddenly seems to stall and he can see the moment she almost realises that this chance is real because it happens to be the exact moment when the idiotic woman begins self-sabotage and Harvey isn’t exactly a stranger to that, but he’s at least smart enough to keep that kind of shit in his personal life rather than his professional one.

And the self-sabotage comes in the form of conversing with the piece of shit called Trevor Evans.

He’s not exactly sure what their relationship was. Mia swears friends and mentions Trevor’s girlfriend often enough with fondness, but there are also casual mentions that makes it sound like if Trevor didn’t have any other options for the night when he was single, he’d get his rocks off with Mia.

She takes a call in a meeting in front of Jessica and Harvey debates throwing something at her to make a point. But that would be petty and he’s trying to impress as the newest senior partner and throwing things at his associate probably won’t be well received. 

Then she turns up looking nervous and spooked and is on the phone again and telling someone to call her back as she balances the cake in her other hand and he takes the phone from her, hangs up and re-dials the number. 

“You can’t steal my phone,” Mia complains but she’s tiny and still a little unsure in her shoes and settles into a simmering glare when he just puts a hand on her head and steers her away a little even as he hears a smarmy voice announce that he’s reached Trevor Evans’ voicemail and he hangs up to glare straight back at her.

“Do you not remember me telling you to cut ties with that loser?” Harvey asks handing the cell phone back, rolling his eyes when she snatches it back as if he’d taken her Christmas presents. 

“You’ve blown off Joy’s deal all week for your friend, okay?” Mia huffs, tucking the phone into her pocket and tugging at her jacket in a way that made it frustratingly unsymmetrical and still managing to balance the cake in her hand.

“First of all,” Harvey replies, dragging his gaze away from the jacket before he tries to adjust it, “Trevor is not your friend,” and he holds up a finger as she opens her mouth to protest, “He’s not,” he argues quickly. “Second of all, you want to know why I'm loyal to Ray? I was taking a limo, and I left $3,000 in it. Ray happened to be the driver. He found it and tracked me down. Not a nickel of it was missing, and his first reaction when this accident occurred was to ask if we were okay. Now, what would Trevor's have been?”

She stares at him, that stubborn jaw clenched and they stare at each other, her furious and refusing to give the answer, he frustrated and there’s an urge to try and push and pull, to get some form of submission from her, some agreement. To somehow tug at the barriers she’s raising and crash through them to stop her from screwing everything up.

It crosses his mind to lean down and forward. Her hands are full, she’s not expecting it and he imagines that she’d gasp in shock and that battle of wills would continue and maybe he could finally make her see just how much Evans is dragging her down, how much Harvey could make her fly.

Something fizzes between them and he’s pretty sure that she just thinks it’s some sort of battle of wills.

“Cut him off,” Harvey orders, not moving, not taking a step back and it’s a relief when she looks away as if to think about it.

And the thing is, that wouldn’t necessarily count in his mind as considering having sex with Mia except that a day later he’s storming after Mia as she takes a phone call that came while she was still in a courtroom and that’s unforgivable no matter how close to the end they were and she’s looking pale and nervous but determined.

It pisses him off. Not because she looks nervous because he’s seen that often enough that he’s pretty sure he’s immune to it, but because he’s put time and effort into this and she’s going to throw it all away because Trevor Evans is a fucking dickhead.

“What do you think you're doing, leaving in the middle of a trial?”

“I got some things to take care of,” Mia dismisses, turning away from him and striding away.

He doesn’t chase after her, that’s not his style. 

“You mean someone to take care of. You never cut Trevor off, did you?”

It makes her pause, as it was meant to and she whirls around, hair flyaway and already slipping free from the careless bun she has her hair in. Careless. If he had to describe Mia that would be it. Careless with herself and opportunities and careless with her heart.

It frustrates him and he can’t quite work out why it frustrates him so much.

“No, I didn't,” she replies, stepping close and she’s spoiling for a fight and that’s good; he can use that. “My friend's in trouble, and I'm gonna help him.”

“Yeah,” he says, deepening his tone to be scathing and dismissive “You know what? This is what addicts do.”

Her mouth twitches and he wonders what comment she’s bitten back even as he blazes on ahead. “The second they start making progress, they screw up, because deep down they think it's only a matter of time until they fail. They'd rather fall from the third floor than the penthouse.”

The comment hits, but he can see immediately that it’s not enough and he’s miscalculated a little because Trevor Evans must be in more trouble than he thought because he’s pretty sure that Mia would have at least considered that comment, but she’s not gonna and it’s not that much of a surprise when she firms her jaw and shakes her head.

“Nothing you say can stop me.”

She sounds like she thinks she’s going into danger or death and he appreciates loyalty but this kind is stupid and at the same time he feels a sudden overwhelming wave of envy because Trevor Evans has no idea what he has in Mia.

“Then tell me what the hell's going on,” Harvey demands and Mia looks away, wrestling with herself in someway and he softens a little because he almost has her. “Mia,” he says and he so rarely uses her name preferring to summon the ‘rookie’ or the ‘kid’ that her name makes her blink up at him with those bright eyes and he has a weird wobble.

The wobble comes in the shape of considering what she’d be like in his bed and how she’d respond to a careful, tender touch because Mia Ross is strong and fierce and quick and determined and it would be a battle to get her to accept an evening of finesse. 

A challenge.

“Trevor owes someone money. They want me to pay,” she admits quietly, the wind tugging at her fly-away hair.

He nods. “You’re not gonna,” he says firmly and all thoughts of sex flee from his mind as she explains the severity of the situation.

Xxx

The third time it is not his fault in any shape or form and he would go on the record saying that.

It’s probably about a year later and Mia has settled into something that’s part mentee, part friend, part annoying brat of a sister and part thorn in his side because Jessica uses Mia to dig in at Harvey about three times a month now that she knows Mia didn’t graduate from college let alone law school and it’s annoying as hell.

It’s a sign, he guesses that no-one blinks at him coming down to the associates holding area and cubicles and the sight of it causes memories of him sniggering into his desk as Louis got pranked or Malcolms got yells at or Winslow was humiliated because he was enough of a little shit to enjoy the competition. No-one even gives him a second glance when he picks up a pen and uses it to try and knock Mia’s headphones out of her ears.

There was about a three-month period where Jessica had continually warned him about watching out for rumours about the relationship between him and Mia. And for about five days there had been nasty little digs but then Mia had revealed how clever she was and had taken the normal lumps that an associate did and people had shrugged it off after a while.

There was probably no other woman who he could lean over and annoy like this without getting suspicious looks. 

Until she erupted at him. Yelling at him. And he knew why. Donna had told him yesterday that Mia’s grandmother had died and he’d given Mia more work because she’d work until she dropped so it seemed easier to simply expedite the process.

He sent her home and then hunted her down the following evening and she was stoned and he couldn’t bring himself to tell her off. Instead, he lit up a joint and sat with her, shooting the shit and listening to her. 

It was strange watching her smoke. For him, it took some concentration, some effort and for her it was like second nature and somehow they ended up on the seats around the tiny table.

“She liked you,” Mia said suddenly. “My grandmother I mean.”

“Of course she did. Everyone does,” he replied grinning and working at his jaw a little, oddly vaguely concerned that if he didn’t keep his jaw moving it might seize up and wasn’t that weird reaction to pot.

“Didn’t approve of you though.”

What? “Everyone approves of me,” he argued. “She’d have approved.”

“She thought we were…” Mia makes an obscene gesture with her hands and it makes Harvey giggle like he’s twelve again. 

“Why?”

“Dunno,” Mia said, taking a puff again. “Do people think that?” she asked, nose wrinkling.

“Jessica did,” Harvey confessed, “When I first came back with you.”

“Trevor did,” Mia sighed, slumping a little and staring at the ceiling. “Think he reckons we have some kind of pretty woman deal going on.”

Hey. Harvey huffs at that. “I have never paid for sex,” he mutters, as if that’s the important part of their discussion. 

“Bet you have,” Mia cackles. “You must have paid in some way. I know you don’t do married woman but-”

“A good time is had by all,” Harvey protests. “Everyone knows what’s involved. I don’t do complicated and I don’t do being a dick.”

It makes Mia cackle even more and Harvey feels himself reluctantly sniggering too. But the words buzz around his brain and he shifts in the seat. “Was he a dick?” he asks and he doesn’t really need to expand on the pronoun because Mia gets it quickly and hums in agreement. 

“Would you?” she asks suddenly, turning to him. “Like…I get not now. This is…” something is implied there and Harvey kinds of gets it even as he frowns trying to work out exactly what phrase would fill in the blank. “But if we’d met in a bar. Would you have?”

“You tryin’ to ask me if I think you’re pretty?” he asks, rolling is head to look at her and raise an eyebrow because even stoned he knows this is dangerous.

“I think you are. When you’re not being a stuck-up jerk.”

He nods. And because he is stoned, he contemplates it. Her naked. In her bed (which he quickly switches out with his because even a fantasy can have standards and his bed is bigger and better and just awesome) and wonders how that would go.

“We’d be a disaster,” he decides. “Your brain. My ego.” He mimics an explosion then shakes his head. “But a beautiful one,” he allows, turning to smile at her and for some reason it sends her into fits of giggles.

“Because everything you touch is beautiful,” she teases.

“Damn straight,” he agrees and takes her hand to press an over the top kiss to it. “Okay, now I’ve made you feel better. You help me.”

Rolling her eyes, she draws up her legs so that she’s sitting crossed legged on the chair and lights up the joint again. “Shoot,” she allows, letting out the smoke in almost a perfect ring and it’s oddly sexy.

“We’re going to the office,” Harvey decides.

He never contemplates sex with her at the office.

Xxx

The fourth time is…well…

It occurs to him when Mia goes off to become an investment banker that she’s no longer his subordinate and that maybe…

He’s not sure how he feels about that. Mainly he’s pissed because it was never something to consider before and now it’s…well…not on the table, but it’s circling the table and it makes him feel unsettled.

It’s been two years since he last considered it and in that time Mia has…well he’s not using bloomed because it makes him sound like some creepy old man perving on her and she makes enough jokes about his age, but sometimes he wants to call some makeover show and display what a bit of true taste and wealth can do to someone.

She’s learned from him and Donna and Rachel and watching Jessica. The heels are high now even if he knows that she stashes a pair of trainers in her bag and often used to get dressed at the office. They raise her up to a height that wouldn’t be back breaking to lean down and kiss her. The hair is more styled now, and the clothes finally tailored.

But she’s still that idealistic idiot he met all of four years ago because she comes to him with this idea of doing a takeover that isn’t a takeover and he wants to get it through her stubborn head that the world isn’t fairies and pixie dust and that she better find some killer instinct otherwise the sharks will circle and eat her alive and she isn’t his to protect anymore.

Except that he’s her lawyer so he kinda is.

Right up until she puts him in review and he’d appreciate that battle of wills if it were just the two of them except it’s the worst time and somehow he ends up on the opposite side of the table from Mia and that’s…also unsettling.

Which is of course about the same time that he finds out from Donna that Mia and Logan Sanders had some sort of one night stand three weeks ago and neither knew that they were gonna be competing on the company, but it’s an added factor and as Logan gets personal, Harvey has to sit and play Mia at the game which he simply refuses to think about because this is his goddamned job and they respect each other too much to give each other anything less than their best.

Then Logan realises that Rachel is on the case, part associate as she goes through law school and suddenly it becomes a colossal shit show because he gets cruel and Harvey is pretty sure Mia wasn’t holding out any sort of desperate longings for Logan, but it still hurts to be so blatantly rejected and he finds himself staring at the ceiling more often than he would like.

Still, he’s oddly proud of her. She goes toe-to-toe and she out manoeuvres Harvey twice which he secretly admires until it crosses his mind that she might actually win. It’s win-win for him in a way. If she wins it’ll be because he taught her too well and if he wins it’s because she still has a way to go before she’s in his league, but he wishes that he’d listened to her back at the start of all of this because together they could have been unstoppable.

And together he wouldn’t have let her within a block of Charles Forstmen. 

When he got to her office she was organising paperwork and he had a moment of a smile because for anyone else that would have been a day’s work and he would bet that Mia had done it in at least half that. At the end of the day, she’d taken down her hair and her shoes were off, feet daintily covered by the sheer fabric of pantyhose and her jacket was over the chair and she looked so much more like his associate once again that he was probably already fighting a losing battle as he walked in.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Harvey said as Mia’s assistant left them, “For the recordings.”

She wasn’t exactly fooled. Her blue eyes darted up once and her lips firmed. “Did you?” she asked mildly. 

Yeah. “And to tell you it’s a big mistake to get into bed with Charles Forstman-”

“I knew it,” she snapped, pausing in what she was doing to look up at him with a fierce glare. 

“Mia-”

“You could have come down at any time in the last few days to say thank you, but the exact day that I find a new investor, you show up with your thank you and your friendly advice.”

“This isn’t some move,” Harvey replied, shifting because yeah, he’d taught her to be suspicious, but not to be suspicious of him. Not over stuff like this.

“You only make moves,” she countered, unyielding. 

“Mia-”

“Okay,” she said, tossing down the last folder. “You tell me right now that you wouldn’t make the same choice if you were in my position.”

“I was,” Harvey said, throwing up his hands, rueful and enjoying the look of surprise on her face. “And I did.”

At least it knocked the wind from her sails. She levelled her gaze at him, as if trying to run through the numbers or something because what he was saying didn’t seem to be computing in Mia’s mind.

“What?” Harvey asked, bitterly amused, “You think you’re the only one that can make a shady deal with Forstman?”

Something flickered in her eyes and she looked away for a moment. “Who says I’m-”

“Please,” Harvey muttered, stepping closer. “You think I can’t read you? I taught you. You might have a better poker face than you used to, but you’re still crap at hiding things from me.”

“Hiding things?” she breathed, standing suddenly very still. “I’m not hiding things. It’s none of your business. In fact, it’s the opposite of your business. In case you haven’t noticed, you jackass, we’re on different sides of the goddamned table.”

“This is Charles Forstman,” he yelled back. “Whatever deal you’re making with him, you are over your head, Mia.”

Her fingers clawed into talons and she made a noise that sounded like pure frustration. “Screw you, Harvey,” she snarled. “Of all the things I expected from you, I never thought you would tell me that I wasn’t able to handle something-”

“Don’t,” he snapped, pointing at her as he advanced. “Don’t you dare accuse me of underestimating you or dismissing you. I am telling you, I fucked up with Forstman. And you will too.”

Mia took a deep breath, standing her ground and she tilted her head minutely to keep her gaze locked on his. “I am making a legitimate deal with him. He’ll get money in return-”

“Oh, Forstman couldn’t care less about money. He cares about getting back at people and getting control of people.” 

“Pretty sure that helping me to beat you is gonna work fine for him then,” she snapped and he had to pause and it took him a moment because the blood was rushing in his head and he just about held back because the temptation to properly lash out was racing through him and he wasn’t entirely sure what he would say if he completely lost his temper. He stood still for a second and then turned away to walk out.

And then the idea of walking out without getting the last word had him stopping and turning around. “Really?” he asked. “You went to him and used me to get him on board?” he demanded striding back and he was ready, so ready to go at it. To yell and bully and berate her to get her to see just how goddamned stupid this-

He wasn’t prepared for her to sigh and collapse back into the chair like a puppet with their strings cut and cover her face with her hand. Stupidly, he stood stock still for about three seconds and then behind him at the glass walls and the pretty empty office except for the assistant that was slightly at the wrong angle to see Mia, but probably had heard every single part of the conversation.

“Go away,” she muttered as he came close. “You and your stupid vest,” she added.

“I don’t have a stupid vest,” he assured her, and he leaned back against his desk because like hell was he crouching down and wrinkling the suit. “You talked to anyone about this?”

“Like a therapist?” she sneered and yeah, that was probably his influence.

“Like a friend?”

She was silent for a moment and then dropped the hand. “Well…I dropped most of them because of Trevor and drugs and then…” she made a gesture and he knew what that meant, “and then I quit and this happened so…” she huffed out a laugh as she tilted her head back. “I mean, this can’t last forever, right?”

“I think you probably have another few rounds in you,” he allowed, watching her and then grinning at her when she tipped her head back down to smile at him. Then she hummed in thought and settled back into the chair.

“See if this was my office, I’d give you a drink.”

She watched him for a second longer and then rolled her eyes. He watched as she leaned forward and opened a drawer in her desk to draw out two glasses and then another to put a bottle of scotch on the table.

It wasn’t exactly the quality he would have gone for, but it wasn’t terrible. He said nothing as she poured for them both and then settled back into the chair. Without a word, he took a sip and let the burn slide down his throat as he studied her.

“No advice?” she asked quietly.

“You heard it,” Harvey replied firmly and Mia nodded, taking another sip. “Rachel?”

“Logan,” Mia countered. “He wants her back, she’s pissed at him because of me and tempted…” she shrugged and settled deeper into the chair. “I’m…timing,” Mia said with a sigh.

“Donna?”

Mia nodded. “That won’t put her in an awkward position?”

“Keep it vague,” he offered. “She knows when to press and when not to. And I won’t press her.”

It made Mia sigh as she leaned forward to place her empty glass on the table. “You wouldn’t do this for anyone else,” she muttered looking annoyed.

It should have been annoying how stubborn she was about it all, but it made Harvey smile and, one hand still holding his glass, the other was free to tap gently under her chin to get her to look at him. “Probably not,” he allowed.

And he knew. Knew that if he leaned down or encouraged her to lean up a little further that he’d have her. Maybe not sex with all the goddamned glass walls of her office, but enough to go crashing past the boundaries and limits they’d wordlessly set up ages ago. And knew at the same time that if he did that then the next meeting they had would be her facing two men that she’d had sex with in the last few months and that he wouldn’t be able to soften an inch in his dealings with her.

So he bent down to kiss her forehead instead. “You give me anything less than your best, I’m gonna be annoyed,” he said as he pulled back. “But no Forstman.”

Mia didn’t ask the same of him. They both knew she wasn’t getting it.

Xxx

The fifth time is not his finest hour.

Except that it kind of is. Mia is back at Pearson, Specter and Litt and it’s Louis’s fault which gets Harvey somewhat out of the shit with Jessica and Louis knows and has to protect Mia in order to protect himself. Logan’s out completely and Harvey got the satisfaction of kicking him out of the office and knowing that Rachel decided the same which is a private weird sort of relief. Forstman confesses and Harvey gets it while wearing a wire and he gets to see that smug son of a bitch shift in poorly disguised shock and it’s addictive and euphoric and Harvey finds himself with a restless kind of energy that isn’t made better when everything with Donna blows up.

Funny. There are three women in his life that he’s not sure he could do without. Jessica and him have a relationship of respect and mutual love of winning. They beat and batter at each other because they both want to mould and change the other and while he thinks that she’s beautiful and goddamned brilliant, there’s not really a sexual component (or at least hasn’t been since he graduated Harvard). But Donna and Mia there’s…he doesn’t know. Brewing potential. A possibility that he usually eases back on only Donna’s more dangerous because he knows what that would be like. How close they could come. How maybe, just maybe it wouldn’t be a mistake to let her in and start something…

Maybe. 

Donna leaves because he pulls back once too many times and goes to Louis and Harvey sits alone for an hour before he hunts down Mia, not really sure what he wants.

She answers her does in shorts and a tank top, hair straggled and messy and blinks owlishly up at him because two hours ago they were riding high on their victory. “I thought you said that-”

He kisses her.

And she responds. Arms around his neck, lips and tongue crashing back and he can feel her suck in a shocked breath even as he stumbled them into the apartment and doesn’t give a shit that the door is wide open and that this is the mother of all bad ideas because he has his hands at her waist and he can feel bare skin and he wants more and the image of her on her bed and god fucking dammit, he wanted it to be in his bed-

He has to pull away to try and wrestle her tank top up and it gives Mia breath to pull back and blink at him again. “What…”

“Donna left-”

Even in the state he’s in, he knows it’s a mistake. Mia freezes and then untangles herself with a glare that would make a school principle proud. “What? Am I meant to be the female version of a magic cock?” she asked in disbelief.

“What?”

“I’m…” she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself. “You…” she scans him and then shakes her head. “Sit on the sofa and I’ll get you a drink. And I swear, you try to kiss me again, I’ll clatter the bottle over your head.”

He ends up sleeping on her sofa which is embarrassing. He claims drunken stupidity and wonders if she ever suspects that he had a single drink in his system when he came knocking at her door.

Xxx

The dream starts off being Donna. Donna and Travis in his bed and he’s told it’s some fucked up way of dealing with what happened with his Mom and Donna leaving to work for Louis and he sits one day and thinks about his relationship with Donna and feels terrified and tight throated when he realises just how much she does for him and that he might have transferred some issues to her and-

Maybe. Maybe in another time and place he could have worked through it, gotten to a point when he could separate Donna and his mother and worked on a relationship with her, but it’s stunning to realise that he’s staring down two pathways and that sooner or later he’s gonna have to make some sort of a choice.

Maybe it’s ego. Or some form of narcissism. Whatever it is, he finds himself on his balcony standing next to Mia as they look out at the city. Mia’s in an oversized jumper and jeans and her hair is loose in the wind as she sips from a beer bottle and she seems a million miles away in thought and he wonders, not about having sex with her but maybe…maybe something else.

“You used to be more impressed with the view,” Harvey says, swirling his scotch in the glass before knocking it back.

“Mm,” she replies, apparently still wrapped up in whatever her mind is trying to dissect. Unconcerned, he continues to enjoy the drink and the view and just being in her presence because he rarely sees her still outside of work.

“You gonna share with the class?” Harvey asks after a while.

“You haven’t…” she tilted her head and then looked at him and he wasn’t sure what she was thinking so he made a motion, inviting her to speak further, but she continued to frown at him.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked.

She placed the beer bottle on the edge of the balcony and then stepped close and he watched her, oddly amused. And he knew that she’d picked up on his expression because she seemed to take it as a challenge and stepped closer into his space, blue eyes fixed on him.

He knows it’s coming. She telegraphs it clearly and he’s a little impressed because it takes a hell of a lot sometimes to push the limits they’ve created in that way. And it’s hard to hide the smirk because she has to raise up onto her toes and he lets her come to him because she started this and he kinda wants to see if she’ll finish it.

There’s one last second where she could play it off as a game or a joke and then their lips touch and it’s slow as hell and cautious. And oddly sweet because of it. He stands still, holding the scotch in one hand as the other rests of the edge of the balcony and finds oddly that he doesn’t really want to rush this or speed it up or haul her off to the bedroom.

Okay, that’s a lie. He wants to. He just wants to get it right a little bit more.

She pulls back quicker than he thought and fixed him with another intense stare. “You gonna make some effort with this?” she asks.

“It’s your show,” he says with casual ease. “I got threatened last time I tried.”

“You really want to talk about last time?”

Yeah. Maybe not. But he grins and leans down, chasing her mouth and this time it’s still slow, but far more playful and he’s pretty sure that they’re both smiling into each other’s mouth. Her hands come up to his shirt and he pulls away a little, enough to still nip playfully at her lip, as he teases her about wrinkling his shirt and she calls him a snob.

When her hand slips to his buttons he captures it and lifts it to his lips meeting her slightly unsure gaze.

“What is this?” she asks quietly, studying him and her face is half in shadow from the light inside.

“Not one night,” he offers because more than that is too much for him at the moment, but he needs to say something and he hopes that it gets the message across because he sees the surprise in her face as she considers it.

“More than one night?” she asks.

Harvey nods. “If you want.”

“And at work-”

“Nothing changes,” Harvey says firmly. “No matter what happens, I wouldn’t-”

His chivalrous attitude seems to annoy her because she huffs out a long sigh. “I know that,” she dismisses and he’s both gladdened by the fact and annoyed that it won’t score him extra points. “More than a night and quiet at work?”

It sounds stupid, but it’s still all he can really manage. But something must show on his face because it makes Mia smile and she’s kissing him again and ignoring the comment about wrinkling his suit and only twenty percent of him is annoyed that she’s ignored him.

Maybe twenty-two percent.


End file.
